Jace Propsoses
by Breathingbooks247
Summary: Jace is ready to propose to Clary. But the demons can't even give this couple a rest. Set after series assuming everyone survives they better .
1. Demon Interruptions

**So I read one of the reviews and realized this is would be a huge and horrible cliffhanger if I didn't post another chapter so i'm re-posting the story, sorry for those who were all like "WHAT" at the end and when you realized this was a completed story. Enjoy (I will post another chapter)**

Jace walked slowly towards the park filled with dread and worry. What if she said no? What if she laughed? What if she said he was rushing her into this? He shook his head of the thoughts and stood up straighter. And then he saw her standing with her arms crossed angrily. He froze staring at Clary as she stepped towards him.

"Why have you been avoiding me?" She demanded her red hair blowing in the wind.

Jace was taken aback, "I haven't!" Though he knew he was.

"Sure. Three days Jace! Are you breaking up with me? Dreaming that you're killing me? Possessed?" Clary looked frightened with worry, of course she would. Jace remembered the last time he avoided her, how scared she'd been.

"No...no, but-" Jace was cut off by the sound of growling. He whirled around. Standing in front of him was a large 10 feet tall slimy demon with rows of sharp teeth. He whipped out his blade and whispered, "_Jahoel_." The blade shone brightly and the demon snarled at him wincing from the light.

Clary brought out one of her blades and whispered a name Jace couldn't catch and it shone light as well. Jace stared at her fierce expression and knew he couldn't wait, he had to do it now. He jammed his hand into his pocket and brought out a ring, where he had found it in his father's box. The Herondale family ring. He stared at it for a moment before grabbing Clary's free hand and pushing it onto her ring finger. She jumped startled by the action and looked closely at it,

"Jace why did you just put a ring on my hand?" She asked slowly and the yelled, "DUCK!"

Jace crouched quickly and she threw her knife towards the large demon nailing his arm, the demon screeched loudly. The blade dropped to the ground covered in blood and slime, Jace bend down and swiftly picked it up, and then handed it to her. She gave the blade a disgusted look before wiping it clean on her shirt.

"I figure there's a one percent chance we'll die and if we do I want to be your fiance in the last few minutes of my life." Jace stated as he sprinted up to the demon jumped and brought his blade down into the demon's eye. The demon roared and tried to fling Jace back, but grinning he held on while Clary stared at him with horror. The horrible thoughts filled him once more. Was she going to refuse? Was she going to laugh at him? Jace was distracted by his dreadful thoughts that he didn't hang on quite tightly enough and the demon managed to fling him backwards.

He hit the tree a few feet away and slid to the ground with a grunt. Clary didn't run to him but to the demon. Jace tried to get up but collapsed once more realizing his ankle was broken from the impact. He quickly brought out his stele and was applying the rune when he heard Clary scream, "Don't hurt my future husband or I will personally make you regret it!"

Jace grinned, he stumbled upwards and ran to her, she was standing in a pile of blood and goo smirking at him, her seraph blade was gone as well as the demon. And though he didn't see her do it he knew she had killed it.

"So I take that as a yes?" Jace asked striding up to her.

Before she could answer an Ravener appeared out of nowhere and jumped on her back. She yelled out in surprise and fell to the ground from the force. Jace kicked it off of her and the disgusting thing scrambled backwards. Jace stabbed it with so much force the blade got stuck in the ground. He didn't pay any attention though because he was already sprinting towards Clary who lay on the ground whimpering. The poison must have gotten her. He hauled her into his arms and started running to the institute. He heard her whisper softly, "Obviously."

And he smiled. All he had was one thought as he dashed towards the church,

_If Clary dies because of this, I will track down every Ravener in the universe and kill them till they're extinct. No one hurts my fiance and gets away with it. _


	2. Recollections

**HEY! Okay so first off I didn't think this was going to become something, I honestly thought it would be a oneshot. Apparently...that's a no. Thanks for all the reviews (3) And wow so many favorites! And Follows! That was exciting! (Not really, just made me happy). DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT (NOT) OWN ANYTHING OF MORTAL INSTRUMENTS! NOTHING! NADA! ZIPP! Yeah I wish I did though, cause then I'd own Jace hee hee. Huh. I really really wish I OWNED THESE CHARACTERS! Ugh. But I don't so. ENJOY! **

Chapter 2

Jace paced outside the doors of the infirmary. Brother Enoch had kicked him out after he bombarded the Silent Brother with questions, "Is she okay? Is she alive? Don't let her die!" Apparently the Silent Brother did not like Jace hovering over them. Jace ran his hand through his hair and then heard loud footsteps running towards him. He glanced up and saw Isabelle and Alec both worried.

"Where is she?" Isabelle breathed.

"In there." Jace jabbed his thumb to the door, "They won't let me in."

They, as in Clary's mom and Brother Enoch. Jocelyn thought it was his fault for letting Clary get hurt, but Jace ignored her glares, he was used to her disliking him. Lucas had a problem with his pack but was kept on speaker with Jocelyn so he got every single update. Jace felt a pang of grief, if only his parents were alive to worry over him.

"What happened?" Alec asked.

Jace couldn't help but grin as he looked over them both. Isabelle was in her usual fancy get up, tight red dress, golden bracelets, with silver heels. Alec was the complete opposite with his black sweater, dark jeans, and melancholy face. He hadn't smiled since Magnus left him and Isabelle kept trying to get him back in the dating world. Jace could understand his brother's pain, he wasn't sure Isabelle ever would, seeing as she was the one who broke hearts.

"I…well I met her at the park and a demon showed up." Jace said trying not to look at Isabelle whose eyes narrowed.

"What?" She asked.

"I proposed to her and—"Jace was cut off by a squeal. Isabelle was jumping up and down,

"YOU DID?"

"Yeah and she said—"Jace was once more cut off by Isabelle.

"WHAT DID SHE SAY?"

"I was getting to that," Jace winced under Isabelle's death glare, "She said yes, obviously why would she turn down me?"

"I would." Alec muttered as Isabelle squealed once more.

Before Jace could retort, his phone started ringing. He sighed and brought out his phone glancing at the screen. Simon. Just what he needed, a worried bloodsucker.

"Hey." Jace said.

"Is she alright? Lucas told me about Clary. What happened?" Said a worried Simon.

"She's fine; they won't let me in because I was bothering them." Jace replied.

"Who are they?"

"Her mom and Brother Enoch." Jace answered, "I have to go my…mom is calling me."

"You mean Maryese?"

"Yeah." Jace lied and the quickly hung up.

"Simon?" Isabelle asked.

"Yeah."

"Didn't want to talk to him?" Alec asked.

"You know me so well." Jace exclaimed before walking back into the infirmary. Clary lay on the bed her red hair played out onto the pillow and eyes closed. She looked beautiful. Jocelyn glanced up and scowled at him but as he always he ignored her and went to sit by Clary. He took her small hand and played with the ring on it. He was getting married. He grinned at the thought and recalled all the things he and Clary went through to get there. First they were siblings, he shuddered at the thought. He'd never felt so much pain in those few months, seeing her and not being with her. Loving her in the wrong way. He hated it. He refused to believe it, though at the time it was true, at least they thought so. Then when they thought everything was perfect he started getting the nightmares. He couldn't even look at her without being afraid of what he would do. After that he was possessed and he hurt her, and though she told him it wasn't his fault he never forgave himself. Even now he wondered why she still stayed with him. As Jocelyn had told Clary fate clearly didn't want them together.

And lastly Sebastian. He took him, changed him, but the worse was Jace could remember everything. Technically he was a traitor meant to be killed or kept in prisons, but they forgave him, and Clary did too. Memories of him and Clary flashed through his eyes and he knew he'd never love anyone else. He might be twenty but he knew that was a fact, he'd only love Clary, no one else.

"Jace, you're glowing." Clary stated.

"Clary! Thank god!" Jace exclaimed.

"OH MY GOD WHAT IS ON YOUR FINGER?" Jocelyn yelled finally seeing the ring on Clary's hand. Clary winced at the scream and glanced at the ring. Recollection came flooding back and she grinned at Jace who wore a matching expression.

"It's a ring mom." Clary said. Jace gripped her hand, Jocelyn didn't seem like the violent type did she?

"I can see that," Jocelyn fought to keep her voice in check, "Why is it on your finger?"

"Jace proposed to me." Clary said her grin grew, "I said yes."

And now Jace waited for an explosion.

* * *

**Okay don't know when I'll post next, but I'll try my hardest to make it soon (within a week obviously). R&R! (Is that what people say?) I use a lot of parenthesis...(Yeah yeah you do)**

**Thanks, I guess (I don't even know what I'm thanking you guys for)**

**Bye (Forever) Just kidding:)**

**Oh and this song represents you know Jace and Clary when they thought they were siblings it's called Curl up and Die by Relient K. I've been listening to it constantly, mostly cause it reminds me of City of Ashes and City of Glass (Clary and Jace).**


	3. Together

**HI! So this is the last chapter...i didn't want to make this story a big deal. Sorry i don't want you guys to get angry or anything if I'm being entirely honest this was supposed to be a oneshot but then I realized it'd be a horrible ending. I know the chapters are all short sorry. It was supposed to be like that, actually this could have just been one chapter but whatever it's too late for that. THANK YOU to all the people who read, reviewed, Favorited, and followed this story. If you liked this you can check out my two other oneshots. (I'm still new here so) ENJOY and sorry if this wasn't the ending you wanted.**

Jace winced as Jocelyn screeched "WHAT?" There went his ear drums, he thought while gripping Clary's hand tighter. She stood up radiating with anger and said, "Jace. Get out before I do something I regret."

For the first time in history Jace did as he was told and jumped out from the room. He shut the door and heard Jocelyn yelling at Clary who mumbled back answers just as fierce. Jace leaned back against the door and looked back at Isabelle and Alec, who were staring at him with shock.

"You told her?" Alec asked.

"Yup."

"Do you enjoy endangering your life?" Isabelle snapped.

"It makes everything more interesting." Jace replied sarcastically only to get Isabelle's death glare.

"She's not going to let you guys do this you know." Alec informed him

"Why didn't you just elope, and go to Vegas." Isabelle groaned.

"Well this was going to happen sooner or later; Jocelyn's just going to have to learn how to deal with me now." Jace said.

"Permanently." Alec said.

"Oh shut up." Jace snapped at him. Alec snickered and Isabelle just glared.

"THAT DOESN"T MEAN YOU HAVE TO GET MARRIED!" Jocelyn screamed from inside. Jace cringed.

"Why don't we get out of here, before Jocelyn comes out to kill you." Isabelle suggested. Jace nodded and the trio walked out of the institute.

"So what do we do now?" Alec asked.

"Bother Simon!" Jace yelled. Isabelle winced and a few people passing by stared. Jace walked towards Kyle's apartment without waiting for Isabelle and Alec. He couldn't wait to see Simon's face when he told him about Clary. He smirked. Bloodsucker was in for a surprise.

* * *

Jace walked straight into Jordan and Simon's apartment as if he lived there as well. Simon and Jordan were playing Halo on the couch yelling out swears and taunts at each other as their fingers pounded on the controllers. Jace took advantage of their distraction and tackled Jordan to the ground. Jordan yelled out and Simon just stared in shock.

"THE END HAD COME!" Jace screamed into the werewolf's face. Alec snorted and Jace then scrambled off of Jordan. Jordan stood up with a scowl and said,

"I was just about to shoot Simon!" (A/N: I don't play Halo so forgive me if I'm wrong about that)

"Yeah right! I'm not even near you." Simon scoffed.

"That's because there was interference." Jordan complained.

"Nope it was because you were terrible at the game." Simon replied.

Before any argument or bickering could start Jace raised his hands into the air and spoke, "Attention all Downworlders!"

"There are two of us." Jordan muttered.

"I have an announcement!" Jace continued.

"Which is…?" Simon said.

"Clary and I are—"Jace was cut off by the sudden banging of a door.

Clary walked in grinning and said just as loudly as Jace, "We're getting married!"

Simon's jaw hit the floor and Jordan grinned, "Congrats man."

Simon shook his head and then grabbed Clary by the arms and said, "WHAT?"

"Knew he'd react like that." Isabelle muttered.

Jace strode over to his fiancé and Simon and gently pried his fingers off of her arms. He then turned to Simon and said, "Chillax."

"My mom just agreed as long as we don't have the wedding to soon." Clary spoke up grinning.

Jace smiled back and took her hand.

They were getting married. Nothing could stop them now.


End file.
